August 2006 Events
Markland Wood Family Fun Day! August 2006 *1 Aug 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: Alien Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Thursday. August 3, 7 pm Naye Kveytn af an Altn Boym (New Buds on an Old Tree)New York singer Adrienne Cooper and pianist Marilyn Lerner return for an evening of contemporary Yiddish songs by Frank London, Beyle Schaechter Gottesman, Michael Alpert, Marilyn Lerner and others. *August 4 to 7 Island Soul – Harbourfront Centre brings the Caribbean's finest musical, artistic, cultural and culinary offerings to spice up your summer! http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/is.php *8 Aug 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: Tremors Yonge-Dundas Square FREE * Thursday Aug. 10 ,7 pm Brass Tacks III: Like a Ray of Sunshine Piercing the Clouds Enjoy the sumptuous sounds of late Renaissance and early Baroque music, played on period cornettos, recorders, sackbutts (early trombones) and dulcian – by Matthew Jennejohn, Douglas Kirk, Dominique Lortie, Dan Stillman and Trevor Dicks. *August 12 Markland Wood - Family Fun Day, From 11:00 am to 3:00 pm at the Millwood JS. Please see our website for details. *August 11 to 13 Hot & Spicy Food Festival – The 9th annual Hot and Spicy Food Festival gives the audience an opportunity to watch celebrity chefs cook up their favourite spicy cuisine. http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/hsff.php *Sunday August 13, 4 pm "Words of Mercury, Songs of Apollo" Baroque violinists Kathleen Kajioka and Christopher Verrette, lutenist Lucas Harris and ‘cellist Rebecca Morton revel in the dazzling music of 17th-century Italy – the brave new world of the early baroque. *15 Aug 8:30-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: Jurassic Park Yonge-Dundas Square FREE * Thursday August 17, 7 pm Heartbeat of Japan Dynamic and festive drumming by the Kiyoshi Nagata Ensemble, featuring Japanese taiko drums, bamboo flutes and shamisen (three-stringed lute). *August 18 to 20 Ho-Hai-Yan, Taiwan! – Experience the arts and culture of contemporary Taiwan at Harbourfront Centre. http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/hhyt.php *Sat Aug 19, 4pm: Alternative Medicine: Just a sham, or should we be taking notice? Rivoli, 334 Queen Street W. FREE * Sunday August 20, 4 pm Cecilia String Quartet This award-winning young quartet -- violinists Sarah Nematallah and Sharon Lee, violist Caitlin Boyle and cellist Rebecca Wenham -- performs Brahms’ Quartet No. 1 in C Minor, Op. 51 No.1 , and Another Little Piece of My Heart by Ottawa composer Kelly Marie Murphy. *22 Aug 8:30-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: Godzilla Yonge-Dundas Square FREE * Thursday August 24, 7 pm “Compose Me” Witness the on-the-spot creation of three new works for solo bass clarinet/clarinet. Three Canadian composers -- Allison Cameron, Chris Paul Harman and Martin Arnold – will each speak their ideas for a piece to improviser Lori Freedman, who will turn their words into instant music. *August 25 to 27 Indie Unlimited presented by NOW– Harbourfront Centre focuses on the growth of independent arts with this three-day festival. http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/iu.php * Sunday August 27, 4 pm Brass Tacks IV: The Perfect Cake Bellows and Brass -- trumpeter Guy Few, accordionist-narrator Joseph Petric and trombonist Eric Vaillancourt -- present their tongue-in-cheek take on romantic opera, enacted by “instrument-sock puppets.” Includes music by Puccini, Wagner and Verdi, put to purposes the composers never imagined in their wildest dreams. *29 Aug 8-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: King Kong Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *August 30 to September 4 Ashkenaz – A Festival of New Yiddish Culture – This festival explores the rich cultural traditions of eastern Europe’s Jewish population Harbourfront Centre. http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/a.php